The Mafia's on Fire!
by TheDarkKit
Summary: Natsu died in a battle against Raven Tail because Laxus never got the chance to beat them. Anyways, Natsu died and got a chance to live again, with a price. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, KHR, or any other characters I may or may not drag into this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Okay, this is my first story so please excuse any weird parts. Also Natsu may be ooc so please tell me if you have a problem with that.**

Natsu had no idea what was happening. One minute he was lying on the ground, bleeding out after a fight gone wrong with those bastards from raven tail, and then he was sitting on a white chair in the middle of nowhere in front of some brat with wings.

... Wait a minute, wings!? What did he die or something?

Oh no, Erza is going to find some way to bring him and then kill him again in the most painful way possible. He's doomed. After watching Natsu sulk for a while with some bemusement, the kid/maybe angel decided to speak up,"In case you haven't noticed Dragoneel, you've died, but since you weren't supposed to die this early we decided to give a second chance by sending you to another world."

...Eh! Another world, but what about his nakama? "What about my nakama!? I can't just leave them!" Natsu was shouting and he tried to get up and say more when the brat stopped him.

"We've taken into account that you might feel that way and decided to wait until your 'nakama' have moved on to take all of you there." The brat actually looked bored as he was saying this, " In the meantime while you wait, we will be going over some of the major differences in this world so you don't cause a commotion when you get there. So the question of the day is, do you want to take your second chance or not?"

The kid could actually see the gears turning in Natsu's head as he tried to weigh the pros and cons of the offer. Keyword, tried. I can't see anything wrong with the deal, but I don't get what the kid gets out of the deal, even if this is apparently compensation for me dying before my time. Natsu isn't dense(contrary to popular belief), just really straightforward, and he knows that people don't give you things like this without expecting something in return. But with Natsu being Natsu, he just decided to be blunt about his concerns. "Okay first of all, who will be coming with me, and second what exactly do you want me to do there?"

The kid looked annoyed for a second when heard the first part, but then he looked...relieved? "Good, at least the guy we're sending isn't as dense as the reports said." Then he smirked and Natsu just knew he wasn't going to like this. "We need you to watch over the key players of that world and make sure fate doesn't stray too far off course. In simpler terms, we need you and your nakama to guard a certain Family for us and make sure they don't die early."

Natsu was getting ticked off, because what was with the brat and implying he's stupid!? "Fine, but why would they die early anyway? 'Cause if their so important to fate how would it let them die?"

"That's the unfortunate part, because we thought that for you too, but then you died on Fate's watch anyway, and we can't afford to take anymore chances." The brat was looking sorrowful for a moment, but then when back to the bored face he had on earlier, "Anyways, since you accepted I might as well start showing you the ropes of that world, my name's Allen by the way."

And so Natsu's years of hellish tutoring worse than Erza's began. Sometime along the way, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy joined them as well, and when they told their tales of how they died the noticed something weird. The moment before they all died, they each saw a cloaked figure, shrouded in darkness, looking at them with a feral grin on its face.

One day, sometime in the fifth year that Natsu has been there, Erza and Gajeel finally showed up, and after a month of tutoring them, Allen transported them to Namimori, Japan, where they would find the people they were supposed to protect and begin their job/task thingy. The only thing they were worried about was that Allen was snickering. After a while, Allen stopped trying to be apathetic and showed his true colors to them(not including Erza and Gajeel, they left too soon), he was a devious prankster. But even though they didn't know he was a prankster, even Erza and Gajeel were shuddering because of the sadistic gleam in Allen's eyes.

Even though Allen was creeping them out, they were content to just get a move on and find the kids they were supposed to be protecting, at least until they looked at each other and started screaming, "When did you turn into a kid!? Why am I the same size as you!?" And then they figured it out and (surprisingly) screamed in unison, "Why the hell didn't you tell us this would happen! Allen, you bastard, get back here!"

So, in other words Allen turned them into 5-year-olds for his last prank.

Natsu - Tsuna(duh)

Erza - Hibari

Juvia - Mukuro and Chrome

Gajeel - Gokudera

Wendy - Lambo

Lucy - Ryohei

Grey - Yamamoto

 **AN: So was that good? Do you think I should change the pairings for guarding any? I couldn't really think of anything better than those. Oh, also how do you think I should bring Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily into the story? I'll do my best to update at least once a week, if not, I was too lazy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to make Lambo the same age as everyone else in this fic to make up for the fact that the Famigilia are all around 5 and Wendy still needs her charge to be the same age as her.**

Natsu and the others continued to rant about Allen and his pranks for a while until Erza suddenly remembered something.

"Allen said that our charges would be the same age as us, so wouldn't they bey kids too?" She took on a serious tone before continuing, "So doesn't that mean half of them are on the other side of the world in Italy?"

"Ah, you're right! What are we going to do!? My charge is supposed to be searching for the 'Reborn' guy at this age isn't he?" Wendy was panicking while desperately trying to figure out how to stop her charge from continuing a suicide mission. "How am I supposed to get him to come here!?"

"Don't worry Wendy, we can help you find Lambo, and all you have to do is be nice and tell him that Reborn will be coming here eventually. You can also brbe him with cake." Lucy was being the calm one, surprisingly, but that's probably just because she got a charge that isn't in danger or halfway across the world.

"What about Juvia and Gajeel? Juvia doesn't know where her charge is and Gajeel's charge is already a part of a famigilia, not to mention that he's the heir. It will be almost impossible to get in contact with his charge." Juvia was trying to come up with an excuse to stay behind with with her beloved Gray-sama.

While all of this was happening, Natsu and Gray were fighting about who was taller in kid form."Bastard, I'm obviously the taller one!" Gray was shouting half naked, about to continue but was interrupted by a flaming fist.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm taller!" Natsu yelled while he threw another punch.

They were about to get into an all-out brawl when Erza turned toward the with a glare and said coldly, "Shut the hell up, can't you see that we're planning a course pf action."

"A-Aye Aye we're sorry." They stuttered out, doing a bad Happy impression.

"Hey," Natsu started, looking around, "where are Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily? I thought they were supposed to be here too?" It was then that they all heard a meow, so they looked around a saw a cardboard box with 3 kittens in it, a blue one, a white one, and a black one with a crescent scar under its eye. "Holy shit, is that them!?" Natsu yelled, then turned around when he heard a voice.

"Of course not, we're right here." The voice came from the blue-haired boy of the trio. There was a white-haired girl and a black-haired boy with a crescent scar as well.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked looking bored.

"What do you mean, it's me Happy!" The boy spoke again, he looked to be around 3-years old

"No way, Happy is a cat, not a brat!" Natsu told him. That statement caused them to look at themselves. Their eyes bulged out as they looked at each other in shock.

"Wah! Why are we human!? This is terrible! I want to be a cat again!" They all shouted at once.

"Is that you Carla/Panther Lily/Happy!?" Wendy, Gajeel, and Lucy all yelled at once. They looked from the kittens to the kids, then did it again before sighing, "Is this another one of Allen's pranks?"

 **AN: So was that good enough for you? Think you can guess what the deal is between the kids and the cats? 5 points if you guess right, 3 points for trying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Sorry for not updating last week. Anyway there's a one-week time skip in this chapter. I'll go over what exactly happened later. Happy Halloween!**

One week ago, they decided to split up and find their charges, then contact each other again using a private chatroom Allen set up for them.

 _Pinky and Stripper have logged in._

Pinky: What the hell is with this stupid username!? Why can't I change it!?

Stripper: What are you complaining about, you _are_ pink. _I'm_ the one who should be complaining, I'm not _that_ bad!

Pinky: My hair's not pink, it's strawberry blond! And I bet you're naked right now, Ice Princess!

 _Red Monster and Busty Cheerleader have logged in._

BC: Grey, you're naked almost constantly, and Natsu your hair _is_ pink. So shut up already! (Somehow, her glare passed through the screens so Natsu and Grey could feel it.)

Stripper: Aye

Pinky: Aye Aye

RM: "Red Monster" huh, not bad. I'll have to thank Allen for the name next time we see him.

 _She likes her name!?_ Were the collective thoughts of Natsu, Grey, and Lucy while they were sweat dropping.

 _Chibi Wind Princess, Crazy Water Fangirl, and Gajeel Redfox have logged in._

BC: How come Gajeel is the only one who got his actual name!?

Gajeel: Gahahaha! Your names are ridiculous!

CWP: Should I be flattered or not? I don't know what to do! *doom is radiating off her so badly, they can feel it on the other side of the world*

CWF: Juvia's not a fangirl, is she? Grey-sama!?

Gajeel: Ha! These names totally fit all of you people!

RM: We can talk about our names later, right now we should get down to business. How did your charges react to you guys?

BC: Don't remind me. That midget won't stop yelling about how "extreme" it is to have a foreign exchange student stay at his house.

Stripper: My guy's pops is really suspicious. He's obviously trained in some way of fighting, and yet he doesn't let his son know anything about it. So my guess is that he wasn't trained in any competitive sport.

CWP: My charge is... A little annoying.

BC: Don't lie, he's the brattiest brat I have ever seen, well, heard about, and Carla agrees with me.

Stripper: Wait, the cat can talk to you? I thought only the kids could relay information.

BC: Not really. You know they can share thoughts and information both ways right? That means the cats can read and spell, so I had Carla type down what she wanted to say on the keyboard.

Stripper: That's good to know.

CWP: Back to the matters of my charge, he's okay, and Carla is helping me teach him to grow up a little.

Gajeel: Hmph, the stupid people at my brat's mansion were clueless about his mother's condition, until they finally got a clue when I got her medical records. Other than that, the brat's fine.

CWF: Juvia finally found her second charge and helped him and his friends escape from that vile place. When Juvia told him about our circumstances, he reacted just like Allen said he would. He's actually spying on our conversation right now.

BC: Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that he was suppose to be let in the chat room until he turns 13, even if he was allowed to know about the truth already.

CWF: That's why I said he was _spying_.

BC: Oh, okay.

RM: Natsu I know you're still there, so report on your charge already

Pinky: 3 words. He's a wimp.

RM: That's not a report.

Pinky: Fine, I'm working on making sure he's not a total clutz, and so far I've gotten him to stop tripping on air, stutter, and screech when startled. But, I can't do anything about his grades, social skills, or flinching, so I had Happy work on that.

BC: Are you stupid!? The only thing Happy can do about that stuff is the flinching, because he's too used to being a cat not a human! Happy doesn't know academics or social skills either! Hmph, I'll work on his social skills.

RM: I can work on his academics if you attend the lessons as well, Natsu. Anyway, my charge hasn't stopped trying to kill me yet, since, apparently, I'm the only "carnivore" in the vicinity, though we did clear the issue on my hair.

BC: Oh well, I need to go to bed, apparently this house has a curfew. Goodnight.

CWP: Wah! Me too! Goodnight everyone.

 _Busty Cheerleader and Chibi Wind Princess have logged out._

RM: Sleep sounds like a good idea, goodnight everyone.

Pinky: Goodnight.

Stripper: 'Night

CWF: Juvia wishes you all a goodnight.

Gajeel: 'Night scumbags.

 _Red Monster, Pinky, Stripper, Crazy Water Fangirl, and Gajeel Redfox have logged out._

Allen: It seems everything is going according to the plan.

?: So it would seem.

 _Allen and ? have logged out._

 **AN: So, who do you think the mysterious person is? It shall forever be a mystery to me and you. Oh well, sorry for the late update.**

 **Lazy Author with writers block- Not quite, the cats are partners for everyone except Erza, except (sort of like with Byakuran) they can share thoughts and knowledge with their human counterparts and vice versa. Btw Lucy got Carla the cat, Juvia got Happy the cat, and Grey got Panther Lily the cat. Thanks for guessing though.**


End file.
